


Adversaries to Allies

by CaptainhookSimp



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bonding, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainhookSimp/pseuds/CaptainhookSimp
Summary: I hope you like it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

Hook POV

I layed on the beach miserable my clothes torn up,hair in a mess,and all because of that of scurvy brat and his little friend jane, I finally open my eyes,but was too tired to get up my crew was eaten by that dreaded octopus and he had been all alone now, all of my precious belongings, clothes,swords,treasures, and even my case of hooks,all gone.All things that I held close were lost forever.

I strolled along the beach side and look where the jolly rodger used to be,that was now nothing but debris floating along the sea.He shivered as though it was a sunny day,because of how little clothing he had the breeze ran chills down his spine.

I felt humiliated as he was once defeated, he noticed the broken bucket was still his waist,He ripped it off and threw it in the water, he never thought it would come to this, everyone he knew was gone,and everything he owned was destroyed.I had nothing left, and i guess i have nothing left to fight for either, I fell to the ground as i felt all my dignity slip away,then i felt water fall on my cheeks.

For once in my life i felt worthless, if i couldn't beat a simple boy what was i even good for at all, I curled in a fetal position and sobbed,too sad to even care about the tide splashing at my feet."It's not fair i just wanted justice for getting my hand cut off for no reason,but then get labeled as the villian",Hook cried.

I felt like their was nothing to live for anymore, i sent more then well over two century on this obscure island, all because of my stupid egotism got the best of me.I then heard the sound of a tick...tock...tick...tock the noise i dread so much, that damned crocodile must be back, "no god please no,why does everything in my life go wrong"Hook said.I turn to see the giant reptile, crawling towards me, i bolt into the forest as the crocodile chases me, I climb into a tree hugging a branch that's strudy enough to hold my weight,I wanted to call for Smee, but he wasn't here anymore.I was doomed no one could help me, I pull myself close to the tree and start sobbing,Scared of what could happen if this branch broke or if the crocodile got up here.Soon I had cried myself to sleep,hoping the crocodile would leave.

\---------------------

The next day

Hook POV

I awoke from my sleep to only fall to the ground,"argh forget i was in a tree"Hook grumbled, I looked around to see if that damned croc is still here but he's nowhere in site.I sigh in relief and get up, what am i going to do now i got nowhere to go, but i guess ill just roam around and find somewhere to set up camp, i started exploring the island as i walked deeper into the forest a heard my stomach growl, I didn't have anything to hunt with so i picked some fruit or berries.

I walked through the forest eating an apple, when i stop over by mermaid lagoon I never liked thise mermaids they had drowned some of my men, one of them had noticed me looking and alerted the others and went back to the water in fear.I was saddened a bit everytime someone saw me they ran away, I mean yeah i was a pirate not a monster I shrugged it off and walked away.

I sat down to rest when i heard a rustle come fron a bush near me, I jumped up and pointed my hook at it fearing it might be the crocodile again , then a rock come out of nowhere and hit my head"Ow w-who's there show yourself"Hook said trying to keep somewhat of his composure, out came Peter and Jane one wielding a dagger and the other a slingshot "Well if it isn't captain codfish" Peter said I was relieved but unamused that it was them "Leave me alone Pan i have time for you and your childish games" Hook sighed. I turn around to leave to only be block by Jane "what to much of a chicken to put up a fight" Jane said I gave her a glare "I dont have a sword you dolts,so I can't fight" Hook said with an annoyed tone 

Then Jane started slinging more rocks at me "Fight us you codfish"Peter said I didn't want anything to do with him but they kept bothering me and belittling me with rude comments, till Jane had gotten a hold of my hook ripping the attachment off, the a nub where my hand to be "Keep away from Hook"Jane shouted at Peter I had felt basically naked without my hook and was still insecure having it off in front of anyone "please give that back"Hook said holding his nub to his chest I watched as the tossed back and forth like it was a toy, until Peter and Jane took off with it.Instead of chasing after them i slumped against a tree and started crying,they had taken the only thing i had left, then Peter and Jane returned confused "aren't ya gonna chase us and, fet it back"Peter said, "w-what's the use you've already taken*sniff* my crew, ship , and dignity so why don't you take my hook too"Hook cried. 

"Yeah right your just faking it"Peter said, "Yeah I bet it's another one or your tricks"Jane agreed. "Im s-sick of you always annoying me, well i don't care anymore because of you my life is always a living hell, and all because you cut my hand off as a "chidlish prank"so just leave me alone"Hook yelled. I felt kinda better after saying that, then I noticed they stopped laughing and looked actually concerned, i started to walk away when i heard "hey wait!" I turned to see Peter standing there with my hook,"uhm, ya now of you have nowhere to go then i guess you could stay with us"Peter said. I looked at him as if he were insane, but it was getting dark and it does get cold at night so i had to accept.

"Fine but dont try another"Hook said, I wiped the tears from my eyes and snatched my hook back from him, and followed them somewhere "I have a feeling he's lying"Jane whispered to Peter,"Jane look at him i mean he might be telling the truth"Peter whispered back.I put the hook back on giving me back a somewhat whole feeling again. We finally stop at hangs man tree, "I think the tree holes are too small for me"Hook said as Peter lifted him up into the top of the tree where I went down a slide and onto a bed.

The lostboys turned their head to me and grabbed their weapons "Hook what are you doing here" Cubby said ,"yeah how'd you find this place"slighty exclaimed, I explained what happened to me and that Peter brought me here but it seems they didn't believe me, till Peter flew in "Attention!, lower your weapons boy his harmless"Peter said woth a stern tone.The lost boys were busy asking Peter question about the situation,when a certain fairy came my way and pucnhed my nose " hey, hey no need to get violent ms.bell i not here for trouble", she still had her fists up, but eventually she flew back to her area or whatever. Soon the lost boys understood why i was here, and started acting a bit nicer to me.

It was nice to not be treated like the villian for once though i still dislike Peter , soon it grew dark outside and everyone had gone to sleep, all except me all i dream think of is the screaming of my crew, and the terror on their face as they were devoured until the beast turnes to me and licked it's lips, it's tentacles wrapped my body dragging me closer as it opened it's jaw throwing me in, leaving me in a slimy pit of darkness to die until their is nothing but my skeleton.I wake up in a cold sweat and it feels like the room is spinning, I take deep breathes and try to calm down, but that night i didn't sleep for even my dreams would haunt me at night.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hook POV

I was awaken by a loud crash behind me, i turn to see the lost boys in a fight over something stupid" can you please stop all the ruckus im trying to rest over here"Hook sneered.They kept fighting , I put my pillow over my head to drown out the noise, till i felt something hit my back, i turn to see tootles laying their"Off with you now"Hook said as he lowered he to the foor.

I found it useless to go back to sleep so i get up, but with the state im in i was in no condition to go anywhere, so i go into a rooom in the back to find Pan laying there playing his pipes"Excuse Pan it seems i need clothes"Hook said with his hand on his hips.Peter looked up and down at me and got up "Fine ill be back"Peter said, but before Peter could walk away Hook grabbed his arm "wait do you have to leave me here with them"Hook said gesturing to Jane and the lost boys, "Ill be back soon Hook, plus it wont be that bad"Peter said, "Ugh fine but call me james for now on"Hook sighed. 

I was left with the rest of them, i sat down on the bed and stayed quiet and hoped no one talked to me."Im bored why dont we play a game"Cubby said, "Ok why not red rover"Slighty said,"nah we should play tag"the twins said in unison,"How about hide and seek"Nibs said, They all agree on hide and seek and turned to me "Hey Hook you wanna play with us"Slighty said i mean it seemed like fun so i guess i could try, i accepted "Ok Jane you and Hook will be the seekers and we'll hide"Nibs said, " why do i have to be with him"Jane whispered, "Because it'll be rude to exclude him"Nibs whispered back.

They all ran in different directions and we counted to 60 and went after them, as we walked down the forest path i noticed jane kept a far distance from me, and would look down at my hook constantly till silence broke, "Ok i know Hook i know your tricks what are you up to"Jane said as she back Hook into a tree"I dont know what your talking about"Hook said confused, "Your just trying to trick everyone into your good now, well im not falling for it"Jane shouted.James was shocked for a moment before breaking in rage, "Now listen here because of you and that boy my ship is gone, my crew is dead and my clothes are ruined, and my life is ruined if i could i would he back at my ship reading or playing my harpsichord, but it's all gone and it's your fault"James grumbled, "well yeah you deserved it, you codfish"Jane said, I started laughing "this is all you see me as a villian, Pan was the one that cut my hand off for a some sick "childish prank" and you expect me to be cool with it". Hook jeered. Jane frowned as Hook continued to laugh," well he's a naive kid he didn't know any better"Jane said, that was no excuse for why he did it "ok look can we just get on with this game so i can go back"Hook said, we went back to seeking but Jane kept mumbling something under her breathe.

One by one we found all the lost boys, in all i actually had a nice time maybe this wasn't all that bad well except Jane and Tinkerbell every time i passed them they would give me the stink eye, Tinkerbell would pull more hair and Jane would "accidentally " trip me. In the afternoon Peter finally came back with a green onesie and some of my regular clothes "Where'd you get these"Hook said in confusion, i thought every thing got destroyed, "I was able to save some of your clothes, so here"Peter said as he handed them to Hook.I rushed to the back room and changed, i felt like myself again so I ran to Peter a gave him a hug,"Thank you"Hook said as he felt tears start to form in his eyes,Dressing like this reminded Hook of the great adventures he had.

That night I was dreaming of being back on the jolly rogder, ordering his crew around and having smee by his side, before everything got dark, everyone on deck turn into skeletons and turned to me and chanted "It's all your fault" as they stepped closer too me, i try to hide behind Smee but he was a skeleton too.In a panic i ran too my cabin and locked myself in, all i heard was the same chant in my head, then the door busts down and they surrounded me chanting "It's all your fault" before grabbing me and bringing me out deck,"Please im sorry i didn't want this happen"Hook cried.They tied me up before pushing me off the plank, I felt my skin prickle at the cold water, my lungs feel like they were on fire as water filled them, and everything seemed like a blur. I woke up in cold sweat, it was only a nightmare "It's not my fault, it was never my fault"Hook whispered to himself as tears ran down his face, I grabbed my hat and clutched to my chest "Please forgive me, im sorry"Hook whimpered 

"I never wanted this"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i made any mistakes let me know.


End file.
